Sonho e Pesadelo
by Miss Karamelle
Summary: Dois dias, separados por um abismo de tristezas... Gilbert x ChibiLudwig: Presente pra Saki s2


**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, nada daqui é meu... *rosna*

Aviso: Fic não betada... Não se assuste.

**Vai que é tua, Duende!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Sonho e Pesadelo**_

"_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me  
Your love is too good to be true"_

Beyoncé – Sweet Dreams

_Gilbert Beilschmidt _ouvia um riso ecoando pela casa, familiar e com um ar maroto. Fechou o livro de estratégias que lia e o guardou, pondo-se a ouvir atentamente. Uma carinha pareceu no canto da porta, curiosa, e o prussiano logo reconheceu quem era.

- Quer brincar comigo, nii-san? – a voz aguda transbordando a inocência que um dia tivera.

Então, o corpinho frágil saiu totalmente de trás da porta, escondendo uma bola nas costas, saboreando o doce gosto da alegria como toda criança faz. Seu sorriso contagiante demonstrava seu puro contentamento, e olhos, os mais lindos olhos azuis que já vira, eram de uma sinceridade inocente. [e ele sempre invejara aqueles olhos].

- Hummm... Quero. – concordou o albino. Ninguém conseguiria resistir à proposta.

Levantou-se e foi na direção do irmãozinho, que só faltava saltitar com o divertimento infantil.

- Mas aposto que ganho de você! – falou Prússia, com aquele tom desafiador, mas paciente, testando a paciência e atiçando a instinto competidor do loiro.

Este cerrou os olhos, fingindo estar irritado. Seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso e ele deu a língua, querendo ver se Gilbo começava a correr atrás dele. [o que, é claro, aconteceu]

Ah! A juventude era uma benção, deliciosa e quente, que inunda nosso corpo e contenta a alma de um jeito verdadeiro. Os dois correram até o jardim, que cheirava à rosas e centaureas num dia de primavera. O cheiro inebriante apenas aumentou a excitação dos jovens, que brincavam de bola, como se o tempo tivesse congelado e eles pudessem experimentar aquele bel-prazer da inocência. Pela última vez.

E olhando hoje para o passado, tão distante, os dois irmãos admitiam, com uma profunda dor no peito, que jamais sentiram aquela sensação de novo. Jamais. Como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido um sonho. Apenas um sonho, que se transformara num pesadelo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me"

_Chris Brown – Say Goodbye_

Hoje não havia risos, nem sorrisos. Não havia nada, somente o barulho do antigo relógio de pêndulo quebrando o total silencio na casa. _Tik Tok. Tik Tok. Tik Tok_.

O pequeno Ludwig acordara cedo, com uma sensação estranha presa na garganta, perturbando-o. Levantara-se, escovara os dentes e foi andando até a cozinha, como num dia normal. Mas ele não ouvia e nem via Gilbert em lugar nenhum. O vazio lhe invadiu o estômago.

- Nii–san! – se pôs a chamar e procurar-lo por toda parte.

Foi primeiro para o quarto do irmão, abrindo a porta delicadamente com as mãozinhas, sem fazer barulho. No entanto, o quarto estava desértico. Tudo limpo e arrumado. Que aspecto estranho... Normalmente o quarto de Gilbert era uma zona só, que o mesmo se gabava por conseguir se organizar ou até achar um par de meias no meio da bagunça.

Fechou a porta e foi pra cozinha: nada. Muito menos na sala ou nos banheiros. A cada cômodo que Ludwig revistava seu rosto se tornava pura preocupação. Porque Gilbert saíra?

Quando voltou a sala, percebeu um movimento pelo canto do olho. Virou-se e viu a porta semi-aberta, balançando com o vento. Parecia que uma tempestade estava a caminho. E como uma tempestade, o desespero, de repente, tomou conta do loiro, que disparou até o jardim, não mais florescido ou perfumado com as flores da primavera.

Tudo que se lembra são borrões negros de uma das piores experiências de sua vida. Lá no horizonte, uma tropa gigantesca de soldados montados em seus cavalos, com a bandeira do Império da Prússia hasteada, tremendo e rasgando o céu repleto de nuvens de chuva, que pareciam trazer mau-agouro.

Mas a verdadeira cena de horror foi observar seu irmão na frente, com a espada embainhada, gritando ordens, junto com dois outros homens vagamente familiares. Francis e Antonio, talvez? Os soldados começaram a marchar rumo à guerra, ao nada, desaparecendo por entre as montanhas.

- Nii-san? – gaguejou o pobre menino, com a voz embargada, o sentimento amargo do abandono se instalando como uma doença em seu peito.

A falta de ar começou. O oxigênio simplesmente não passava pela sua traquéia, e ele lutava contra as lágrimas que insistiam em sair. Por quê? Por que Gilbo estava indo embora? Não, não importava. Inutilmente, se pôs a correr em direção ao irmão, que se encontrava a kilômetros de distância.

Mesmo longe, Gilbert se permitiu um último olhar para a grande casa e, percebendo seu irmãozinho aos prantos, sua face se contorceu em pura dor. Aqueles olhos azuis, oh, aqueles olhos lindos que se afogavam em lágrimas que não mais se continham. E pensar que poderia ser a última vez que os veria era uma agonia que nunca suportara. Enquanto Ludwig gritava a plenos pulmões, sua voz se perdendo no ar, o Grande Império Prussiano deu adeus: "_Auf Wiedersehen_". E se foi, sua capa virando apenas uma mancha na divisão entre a colina e o céu.

- NIIII-SAAAN! Por favor! Não vá embora, nii-san! – disse o desesperado menino entre soluços, sabendo que isso não ia adiantar. Tropeçou numa pedra e esfolou os braços e os joelhos na terra barrenta, e em meio a tanta dor, ele desistiu. A solidão, a perda e a tristeza rapidamente se alastraram pelo seu corpo cansando. O choro simplesmente não cessava, descarregando a agonia. E diante daquela situação, onde a chuva se precipitava e o ar se tornava pesado e hostil, ele rezou. Para que sua única família voltasse com vida e sua alma não se perdesse, estrangulada pela ferida aberta, sangrando, tangível. Ele rezava e esperava por um milagre.

Poderia ficar pior?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/a: **Nossa, ficou comprida, não? E cansativa. E eu só escrevo com eles! *se descabela* Mas foi feito de coração para Saki, a Duende que mora debaixo de um arco-íris pertinho do mundo das Maravilhas. Eu sei que irmãos germânicos a fazem chorar (ela não é a única), mas espero que goste. Ich liebe dich.

_Reviews, reviews, reviews!_


End file.
